I Can't Forget
by Storm Silverhand
Summary: Someone hails the Andromeda, and asks to speak to Harper, but he's not there. Small crossover with Stargate: SG1. Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for my original ones. I'm not getting any money!!

  
  
  
  


Note: This story is written before Andromeda gets her new crew!!

  
  


I Can't Forget

  
  


The day was starting out alright!! Dylan was on his second cup of coffee, and nobody had started shooting at them yet. He could get used to this, but these days were rare. They even had a break from the constant noise of Harper's tools. He had sent Harper to some remote drift to get some materials, so Harper could start on building some new force lances and hand weapons. They went through them pretty quick around here.

  
  


"Brace for slipstream" Beka called, jolting Dylan from his thoughts. A few minutes later they exited smoothly, to the place they were supposed to meet Harper at in about 8 hours.

  
  


Dylan had just opened his mouth to tell Beka to go relax for the rest of the day, when Andromeda appeared on screen.

  
  


"Dylan I'm picking up a ship of unknown design. They are hailing."

  
  


"On screen."

  
  


A woman, girl really, appeared. She was blond, too thin, and looked like hell. She couldn't have been more then 16.

  
  


"Please! Is Seamus there? Seamus Harper? I need help! My companion and I are in danger!! There is a Go'auld on board our vessel!!" The girl spoken with a queer accent, one that Dylan couldn't place. 

  
  


"We'd be happy to help, but what is a Go'auld.."

  
  


"And how do you know Harper?" Beka interrupted, glaring suspiciously at the screen.

  
  


The girl was suddenly picked up from behind, and thrown into a wall. A man wearing the queerest outfit Dylan had ever seen stood over her, furious.

  
  


"You will bow to you God," he proclaimed, while holding a hand over her, "You will bow to you God or die!!"

  
  


"I will bow to none! Especially a snake!!" At her words, the man's hand began to glow, and a pulse struck her in the head, making her whimper with pain. 

  
  


"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. Release her immediately, of I will be forced to fire!" Dylan didn't know who theses people where, but he was unwilling to stand by and watch someone torture a child.

  
  


Before the man could even reply, the supposed child stabbed him viciously in the chest. The man staggered back. The girl crawled over to the screen.

  
  


"If it's okay with you, I set the autopilot to dock. When you come aboard ,where some sort of protective suit. The Go'auld could change hosts." She punched some buttons then looked up, confused, "Where's Shay? I...." She broke off, her face contorted in pain, and as she fell, unconscious knock a button, and turned the view screen off.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Is this worth continuing? Let me know. Any review, good or bad is welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Author's notes: I know, I know! I'm finally updating. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to update more often. Oh, I should mention that this does take place after Trance is 'golden' but she is a lot more like her purple self in my stories!

Thanks for all the great reviews!! I loved reading them all!

Anyway, here it goes:

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


Dylan suppressed a sigh. He had been waiting with Beka almost 45 minutes for a report on Rommie and Trace's findings. After Rommie and Tyr, who was wearing an EVA suit, returned from the strange ship with 3 people on stretchers, Rommie and Trance and barricade themselves in Medical, leaving Dylan with only a fleeting glance at their 'guests.'

Tyr gave his report, stating that the technology in the ship was, for the most part, more advance then their own, making Dylan even more anxious to speak to the ships residences. He hoped they might consider the Commonwealth, which would give them an edge against the magog. 

  
  


Dylan suppressed another sigh, and asked Andromeda for the time.

"5 minutes from when you last asked, Captain." Her reply came readily. Laced with something that might have been called humour. 

  
  


Luckily for Dylan's sanity, the doors to med deck opened, and Dylan rushed in, in a somewhat undignified manner, but neither Rommie nor Trance were going to point that out to him. Standing up straight, he crossed his arms, in a very Tyr way. 'He's been hanging around Tyr too much,'Beka thought.

"Report!" Dylan barked.

"We recovered three humaniods from the ship," Rommie slid into her 'military ship' persona. Gesturing to a bed she went on, "This male was dead upon arrival. We have unable to determine the cause. The other male died shortly after we brought him aboard. Both males appear to be carrying a parasite." Calling upon a holographic x-ray, Rommie proceeded to explain how the parasite would wrap around the humans spinal cord. "I think this is the Go'auld the girl was talking about. Her warning would also support that hypothesis. It's possible the Go'auld could still be alive after the death of the human, and somehow jump bodies." Everyone winced at Rommie's words. 

"What about the girl?" Dylan asked, somewhat impatiently.

"The girl," sighed Rommie. "The girl is like our friend Trance here. I can't seem to scan her and any samples of DNA have been genetically manipulated too much to tell me anything. All we can go by is visual."

"And that's not telling us anything we want to hear," Trance jumped in.

"She has severe injuries. Broken arm, four cracked ribs, and some internal bleeding for sure. The body also shows signs of a beating. We're treating her the best we can, but without any scans, that could be difficult."

  
  


Dylan was silent for a moment. "Do everything you can. I'll inform Beka and Tyr. Thankfully Harper will be back in 6 and a half hours. He can hopefully tell us more. In the meantime, I'll get Beka and Tyr to go over the ship. See if there's any clues there." Dylan turned to leave but paused.

"Oh, and Rommie, can you do a search for her face in our data banks?"

"Yes, Dylan." With that, Dylan left to track down Tyr and Beka, and Rommie and Trance started to work on their patient.

  
  


***************

  
  


Harper was docking. Dylan really hoped he could shed some light, because none of them had found anything. Rommie's search had come up empty and there had been no clues of any kind on her ship. Not even some personal belongings, just a big pile of weapons guns and deceives they'd never seen before, as well as a few guns, M16s, that belong more in the 21st Century on Earth.

Thank God Harper was coming back.

"Hey Bosses!" Harper cheerfully hailed them as he clambered off the Maru. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Harper," Dylan greeted the engineer, anxious to get the mystery solved.

"Welcome back, kid. The Maru better be in top condition. Beka's cheerfulness could not completely dispel her anxious tone. Harper immediately zoned in on it.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" He looked from Beka back to Dylan.

"Harper. . ." Beka began.

"No! What is wrong?"

Quickly Dylan filled Harper in on the events of the past few hours. 

"Weird!" was all Harper said.

"So you don't know who she is?" Dylan asked.

"Not a clue! Can I see her? I might recognize her." Harper was much subdued and he was unusually silent on the walk to med-deck, but it was obvious he was racking his brain, trying to remember this girl. The med-deck doors opened before they even got there and an excited Trance came out. 

"Dylan, she's going to make-Harper!" she squealed, interrupting herself. It was times like these that she reminded everyone of her younger, purple self. After pulling Harper into a hug, she turned to Dylan and said,

"The girl is fine. She'll be asleep for a few more hours, though." Trance turned back to Harper.

"Come see her! Tell us if you know her." Smiling, Harper allowed himself to be dragged in. His smile promptly disappeared. 

"Harper?" Beka asked uncertainly. Harper was pale as death, with a completely shocked look on his face.

"Harper, you know her?" Beka tried again.

Another few seconds passed before Harper's answer.

"She's my sister. My twin sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Alright, I know that this has been a long time in coming and I sincerely apologize for the long delay. I will try to do better next time. I have not yet abanoned this story, although there will be a major rehab done as far as the plot in concerned. I have decided to make this a story with a very slight crossover with the Stargate universe. No action will be set there. It will be generally be referenced only, with possible cameos by some of our favourite aliens. Thank to everyone who stuck with this story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. It really makes my day.

Chapter 3

Harper's statement shocked everyone, especially Beka, who was feeling slightly betrayed. She knew it was silly, but she truly felt like Harper was her brother and most of the time, she forgot about his past on Earth. Besides, the girl was only 16 or 17. She couldn't possibly be Harper's _twin_ sister. Glancing at Dylan, she had to suppress a giggle; had his mouth open in a most un-high-guard-like way.

Harper was the first one to move.

"Zu?" he whispered, and took her hand, giving everyone else the minute they needed to compose themselves.

Finally, Trance spoke up, "What's her name, Harper?"

For a moment Harper said nothing, then, "Alexandria Zulika Harper. Zu for short, 'cause Mom always said that she was so wild she belonged in a zoo." Silence followed.

Beka studied Harper, noting his tired look. Before she could say anything, Dylan jumped in, "Well, Mr. Harperyou wouldn't mind answering a few questions, would you?"

"As long as I can stay here, I don't care," Harper was unnaturally still and quiet. It was, to say the least, unnerving. Beka was used to seeing him constantly moving.

"Of course," Beka agreed for all of them. She looked around for a place to sit, but really didn't know what to do with herself. This was a situation she never thought she'd encounter.

"I can get a room ready for her, Harper," Rommie offered, when no one else made a move to speak. Harper's eyes never left his sister's face,

"If you would get her rooms next to mine, that'd be perfect, Rom-doll." Harper smiled weakly. Beka though that was probably his attempt to act normal, but it fell so terribly short that she knew in that moment how deeply shaken Harper was.

Everyone was waiting for Harper to begin, but as the seconds ticked by, it was clear he wouldn't start without incentive.

"Harper. . . I . . ." Dylan was cut off.

"Want me to tell my sad little story." Harper sounded bitter, so Dylan wisely kept his mouth shut. Taking a deep breath, Harper slowly began,

"We were around fifteen, maybe. . . that's getting up there, Earth standards. Some of our group was already married, had some kids." Beka was shocked, really shocked. She'd never heard him talk like this before. Ever. Fifteen and married with kids? What the hell was wrong with this universe? "We always looked out for each other; when our grandparents died, when our cousins and our aunts and uncles died, when... well you get the idea. She was the only family I had left, 'cept for my parents. And Brendan." Here he stopped and Beka sneaked a look at Dylan, who had the grace to look guilty.

"It was late, dark like. We never went out after dark, but Mum was sick. Real sick. Zu... she went to get help. She went looking for Brendan, and the local "doctor." She never came back. Brendan came, said she'd stopped at his place, before going to get the doc.

"Anyway, she left. She left, and she never came back.

"I never found out what happened. When people disappear on Earth, they are either dead, or on another god-forsaken planet or drift, working as a slave. Or worse.To tell you the truth, I almost hoped she'd been killed."

Beka felt sad. Sad and old. The universe really did seem to hate Earth, and hate Harper even more. This told more about Harper's life on Earth than anything he'd ever said before.

Timidly, Trance spoke, "Um, Harper, she's kinda waking up." Beka noticed Harper looking at his sister with a look he normally reserved for one of his many beloved projects. The one that says, "I'm not going to be good for anything else for days.

It had only been a few seconds when she started to move, groggily, before opened up her eyes. The she bolted of the bed, almost collapsing when she tried to stand. Harper caught and helped to steady her, joy evident in his eyes.

"Where's Lotash, and old Snakehead?" When no one spoke, she sighed. "The guys who were with me?" She doesn't know Harper's here, Beka realised. Looking across the room at Dylan and Trance, Harper's sister failed to notice who was holding her up.

"They're dead, aren't they?" At Trance's affirmative, she cursed, sadly.

Harper was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, and neither did any of the other crew members. The awkward silence was broken when Alex asked, "What about Seamus Harper? Where is he?" Turning slightly, she saw who was holding her up.

"Seamus!" was all she managed to get out before the two of them were overcome with tears. Hugging each other fiercely, they were content to do nothing but savour their reunion.

Hastily Beka slipped out, followed by the others. Once outside, she made Rommie promise to monitor them constantly. They'd had too many unpleasant surprises to afford being careless.


End file.
